Question: A box contains $10$ red balls, $3$ green balls, and $3$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Explanation: There are $10 + 3 + 3 = 16$ balls in the box. There are $10$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{10}{16} = \dfrac{5}{8}$.